


Sweet Pardise

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, F/M, Gender Confusion, Origin Story, Romance, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sent to earth as a Young Girl, they head to earth for safety from their destroyed planet, and encounter alot of friends along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Pardise

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1-2 will be a huge time skip, from Goodbye Planet Vegeta Hello earth, to Piccolo Jr Awakens, the fight starts now!
> 
> Because I'm lazy as shit and theirs alot of changes, with Vegeta now being in the story and not later on.
> 
> For the start though Krillin/Vegeta is assured thing in here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who don't know, Namekians reproduce asexual and so for therefore is no female namekians coming in, but This is a fanfic and so Piccolo can or can not have a dick in this, and therefore this is going to evolve one hundered percent around Krillin and Vegeta.
> 
> With some side pairings.
> 
> (this chapter is still in update, as I accidentally published the chapter before hand, so yah)

 

"Man they sure are taking forever," Krillin groans as he hugs his body shriving from the cold, Bulma shakes her head "Give it time Krillin," 

"With our luck Goku's probably fighting someone," Yamcha grins as his hair is matted down by the rain

"Get under the umbrella you idiot, before you get sick!" Bulma yells and he does still grinning 

Mutent Roshi comes back with Tien and Launch behind him, "any luck?" Bulma ask Roshi shakes his head

Everyone groans, just when their about to head back inside they spot a figure two figures, "hey guys!" Goku speaks

Vegeta trails behind him, in a black coat that reaches her knees, Krillin blushes, she's more beautiful than the last time he saw her.

Goku smiles sheepishly, "sorry we're late, got caught in traffic!" 

Bulma grins and givez both of them a hug, "about time! man its been years since we saw each other, Vegeta you look just the same as you where when we first met!" Vegeta grumbles and looks away blushing, Goku laughs 

 "Did you cut your bangs Vegeta? They look alot shorter now," Bulma rambles on, and on and Vegeta huffs in annoyance crossing her arms on her chest 

"Settle down now Bulma, you have enough time tp annoy Vegeta later I think we should get back inside now," Launch says quietly smiling at the two 

Bulma huffs, and shakes her head. 

They all head inside for the night, waiting for the tournament tomorrow

* * *

 

He sighed as he watched all the humans walk, and talk. 

Their was difference in all of them, they where...Weak, small and fragile these humans where nothing but a laugh.

he watched as the humans fought, lamely and slowly,

Their we're however a few interesting ones, that had the weird orange gi, the small female especially 

But what really caught his eye was him

His main purpose: to kill son Goku

The man who killed his father, he'll avenge his death even if it means killing others to get to it.

* * *

 

"AND THE WINNER IS PICCOLO!" the spokesman shout in a insanely annoying tone, Piccolo held no expression as he saw the man go limp, the spokesman looked at Piccolo worriedly "Uhh," dropping him hard on the ground he huff and stalked off the stage

Black eye's we're trailing him slowly, "man that Piccolo guy sure is strong," Krillin said, Vegeta hummed in agreement too caught up at looking Piccolo 

Goku was up next and he finished in a quick win. he grinned as he got down from the stage 

one by one contestants either gave up or tried and failed, the test fight was over and the fighters who won where the one's heading to the finals. 

 

* * *

 

"Congrats guys!" Bulma said, "Congrats," Launch said in a soft tone

"I'm so proud of my students," Mutent roshi said with a tear in his eye, Goku laughed "Well we couldn't have done it without you Master Roshi!" 

Vegeta stood quietly and deeply in thought 'Well, they couldn't have done it with out Roshi,' a hand was in her face, "Yoohoo Vegeta?" it was Kakarot 

Vegeta blinked, "Hm? what is it?" Goku smiled, "you completely spaced out on us there, I was starting to worry," He laughed 

"No, no I'm just thinking.." 

"About the finals? If that's so don't worry Vegeta your gonna do great!"

"I guess so,"

Goku smiled, and Vegeta gave a small smile along with it. 

* * *

 

Piccolo watched the seen fold, Vegeta was her name? He smirked knowning full well they where going to fight sooner or later, and well if he won, by fighting Goku she would defiantly bare his children, Yes that was the plan.

And if she refused then, he'll just have to use force after all he was a demon, and the chances of him going soft on a mere human we're slim.

 

* * *

 

The first match started with Goku vs Anonymous, they both got on the open stage and faced towards each other

as the spokesmen yelled from them to start, the girl however looked nore angry than happy to fight Goku, 

as they where fighting Goku asked her, "hey uhh, did I do anything to make you mad at me?" face in confusion 

The girl huffed, "how can you not remember me?" she yelled deeply, hitting him with her leg as he dodged

"Is that why your mad? well..." they both landed down, she took her ponytail out that was holding it together, as her long hair flew down to her back,  "now do you remember?"

"Uhh," a sigh was heard from the girl

"I'm Chi Chi, the ox kings daughter?" 

A memory popped in his head, "Oh! that was you!" Chi chi nodded 

"You promised me as a kid we'd get married," now he was confused again, he turned his head to Krillin 

"Uhh, Krillin what's marriage?" 

Krillin looked shock, in fact they all did well expect for Vegeta.

"Goku! Marriage is when too people get together and spend the rest of their lives together," Krillin said fast as his face turned red

"Oh! I thought it just meant a food buffet!" Vegeta shook her head and sighed 

Goku turned to Chi chi and smiled, "Well I don't break promises," his thoughts lingered for a moment, "but if you can stay in the ring long then after Marriage I guess, we should train together!" he used a normal attack, the attack sent her flying out of the ring as she hit her back on the wall nothing to serious 

"the winner is GOKU!"

Goku smiled and laughed in a worry tone,  "sorry, I didn't knew that attack was gonna hit you full force, are you okay?" he held out a hand 

 Her cheeks burned red, and her pupils dilated with animated hearts,  "I am now~" she said with a giggle as she grabbed his hamd and slowly hugged his whole arm 

 "Chi chi,"  Goku said walking toward his friends, Chi chi just giggled 

 she started rambling on and on, "Oh!and my dad id building us this nice house out on a farm, It'll be great just for our kids!" chi chi said her face getting red at the mention of kids

Goku shook his head, 

this life was about to get alot more difficult

* * *

 

The finals started again this time with Krillin and Yamcha, Krillin hit yamcha with a quick attack krillin lost the second match to Tien, than Tien lost the thrid match to Goku,

and now it was time for Vegeta to match Piccolo, 

The crowed cheered, Vegeta huffed she heard a chuckle from Piccolo, "What's so funny?" Vegeta said in a gruff tone 

"I'm surprised you made it this far for a mere human like yourself," Vegeta chuckled surprising the namekian 

'Wasn't she?' Piccolo thought then she mumbled something low and soft obviously intending only he hear, "You'll know soon enough that I'm not a Human," Vegeta whispered 

as she flew a kick his way he dodged she flew another, he smirked as now they where just throwing punches and kicks

She was about to through in a special attack when, "Special beam cannon!" Piccolo yelled as it nearly hit her shoulder she groaned and grabbed it feeling the blood trickle down her hand

Piccolo smirked as he landed on his feet flawlessly "I think I knew what you meant now," he paused.. "a mere human wouldn't have even survived that attack but instead died bleeding to death,"

Vegeta growled, and lunged at Piccolo only to be grabbed at the arm that was bleeding heavily now, Vegeta screamed and loudly too.

Piccolo laughed as he hit Vegeta with more attacks, Vegeta panted as she felt her energy run out of body, exhaustion taking in, feeling long finger nails on her neck, she choked for air as she felt her lungs close in on her

and then...she fell on the floor hardly, confused she looked to see Piccolo's hand bleeding from what is known as Krillin's Destructo disc she looked to see Krillin by her side face in fury, and then..she blacked out she was sure her arm was broken. 

* * *

 

_destruction, blood so much blood, why...why m...mom? please...no...stop! STOP!_

she zipped up fast sweating everywhere, she groaned rubbing her shoulder she looked down confused at her arm cast and blue gown, was she in a hospital?

the last thing she remembered was...KRILLIN! She jumped off of the bed only to fall down again, her vision giving out hold her head to keep her balance in vision 

she heard the door opened, and regretted looking up so fast.

"Whoa hey!"Krillin dropped the snacks on the floor and quickly ran up to her, "you shouldn't be up so quickly," 

trying to even out her breathing she sat back down on the hospital bed, "Where is?"

"Everyone's at the tournament, they where visiting you when you we're asleep," Vegeta nodded laying down on the pillow "Krillin..." 

Krillin looked down, "I...I don't know what happened back there Vegeta, I just...snapped," a pause..."I just..." 

Vegeta leaned into Krillin kissing him softly on the lips 

after minutes have passed Vegeta leans back sitting straight up, cheeks burning red and a soft smile on her lips

Krillins was the same perhaps even reddrr than hers, "Vegeta..I-I love you and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, and I," this kiss however was quicker than the last one "Yes," Vegeta breaths 

"Yes?!" Krillin repeats excitedly as jumps up from his chair, Vegeta laughs "Yes," 

They both hugged each other,well more so like an awkward hugged with trying to be careful of Vegeta's arm.

* * *

 

Piccolo hummed as he looked amongest the last fighters for the finals, he had gone out a little to far with the last one...Vegeta, he huffed as he saw Kami hiding his true form, how cowardly...

He however  Piccolo Daimou the demom king was not a coward, and he will die if it's the last thing he'll have to do

He'll make sure of it.

* * *

 

"Hey guys!" a voice shot out to the group, Goku turned around to see Krillin and Vegeta at the entrance 

Goku smiled, "Hey!" shouting as he jogs over to them, "Vegeta aren't you supposed to be at the hospital?" Goku asked confusingly 

Vegeta laughs hesitantly, "Yah well...."  a long pause Before Vegeta spoke soft and slowly, "Umm well, Goku," she nudged at Krillin's side softly

"We're getting married!" Krillin shouts happily 

Goku's smile widen, "So like are you guys gonna have kids?" Vegeta blushes deeply 

"W-well! maybe later on but not now!" Vegeta stuttered, Goku laughed at how red Vegeta's face was "Well I'm happy for you,"

there was shouts of what's and how's from inside the tournament, and they all laughed 

knowning full well Vegeta was going to get an ear full from Bulma

* * *

 Piccolo watched Kami act like a innocent human being, he huffed he could've at least picked a proper being than that,

as they both ser on the stage Piccolo watched Kami closely, 

"Piccolo," Kami said in their native tongue, and as always the spokesmen started being annoying, he knew no one could understand...but perhaps his eye's trailed for the slender frame he was fighting early the Saiyanjin..

He knew the saiyan girl knew what they where saying and he regrets not just finishing her off, he growls

"You need to stop these thoughts," Kami says, 

"Oh? And If I don''t?" Piccolo says to Kami 

Kami sighs "Then...I'd be forced to kill you,"

Piccolo smirks, "You sure you'd want to tarnish your image as a god?" 

"If I have to save this planet I will," 

There's a long silence before, "Evil contaminant Wave!" Kami shouts at Piccolo who laughs.

_Fool!_

Piccolo reflects the attack putting Kami in the bottle instead of him, Piccolo laughs sadistcally. 

walking to the small bottle he picks it up walking towards Goku, swallowing it in front of him, 

"Ah...hey! give back Kami!" Goku shouts at him, Piccolo smirks "You want him?" he laughed darkly "Come and get him,"  his laugh trails on as he passes Goku, Eyeing Vegeta on his way. 

"Damn it!" Goku yells breathing heavy, everyone's heads turn to Goku shocked that he'd swear.

"Goku?" Launch asks worriedly, Goku looks smiling softly at his friends, "I..I'll be alright," 

Launch nods, Vegeta eyeing him, as everyone heads back by the entrance since the nurses already found out Vegeta was gone, and was told to stay there until she was discharged one by one everyone left for the final round, only Goku and Krillin remained. 

"How foolish of you.."Vegeta said sitting up on the bed, Goku looked at his sibling confusion written on his face, Vegeta shakes her head 

"Do you really think I'm that stupid? to not notice that Hero was Kami? Really?"

Goku looks down, "I..know your not Vegeta, but Kami wanted to be hidden," Vegeta nods

Goku looks back up at Vegeta giving his own smiling face, "Don't worry Vegeta, I promise I'll make him pay for hurting you and I'll get Kami back!" Vegeta smiled 

Goku stood up, heading for the door, "try not to make alot of kids while I'm gone!" Krillin and Vegeta both blush at that statement 

"Goku!" is yelled down the hall way along with a childish laughter.

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
